Spy Headquarters
The HQ is currently destroyed and covered in popcorn, along with the Sport Shop. It is covered in popcorn, and most likely will be closed soon. The Spy Headquarters (also known as P.S.A. Headquarters and HQ) is a secret area in Club Penguin that can be accessed only by Secret Agents. They can either access it by pressing the "Visit HQ" button on their Spy Phone, or by going into the farthest right changing room in the Sport Shop. By clicking on the monitors, one can travel to any place in Club Penguin (with some exceptions). Secret Missions can be played here. Currently, there are 11 Secret Missions to play. The HQ also has a small catalog, The F.I.S.H, that contains information about Secret Agents and sells agent items such as Night Vision Goggles which you have to find to get. However, there are no non-member items in the catalog. History When the PSA Headquarters was first constructed, it was only a small, empty room. Later, penguins helped expand it. You can have access to any room in Club Penguin by clicking on a screen. Furthermore, when the Cove and Forest were added in Club Penguin, three new TVs were added. When The Stage opened, the blank screen showed it's picture. Almost a year later, an additional screen was added for the new Dojo Courtyard. Today the HQ contains 26 monitors. It also has a blank screen. Trivia *There is one more blank screen in the TVs. A new room might be added. This might be the Cave Mine, knowing it is now a permanent room. *Before the opening of The Stage, the blank screen, if clicked in the very center, would teleport you to a random place on the Club Penguin Island. *Every now and then an announcement will appear on the bulletin board, usually relating to new missions. *When you are in the HQ, and one of your friends uses the "Find penguin" device on your card, it will say, " is hiding". *There used to be a glitch that allowed you to walk across the desk by walking into the top right corner, then clicking on the door. Unfortunately, this no longer works. *If you are not an agent and you use the secret entrance by the Sports Shop changing room, it will show you the sports catalog. *There is a cabinet in the HQ which is access to the Command Room for EPF Agents. To get in you must have the Club Penguin DS game Elite Penguin Force. When you purchase Elite Penguin Force you will receive a sticker that has a code on it. Enter this code in on Club Penguin and you will be granted access to the Command Room. *The screens are called "Island Surveillance Emergency Equipment Unit". The pun is in the acronym. The acronym is "I.S.E.E.U," meaning "I see you". *It can be accessed via the dressing room closest to the door in the Sport Shop. *The HQ used to be smaller than what it is now. It also only had one TV to look at. *So far, the only parties that the Headquarters has been decorated for are the Christmas Party 2008, and the Holiday Party 2009. *It gets destroyed in Mission 11, but you can visit it when you're not on a mission. *There will be a new HQ soon. *The door may have the piece of wood holding it up because Herbert still haves the PSA entrances and exits locked. Parties *The first time the HQ was decorated was for the Christmas Party 2008. *The second time the HQ was decorated was for the Holiday Party 2009. Music *Spy Headquarters See also *Secret Agents *Sport Shop *Changing Rooms *Command Room *Elite Penguin Force *Elite Penguin Force Agent *Elite Penguin Force Missions *Gary Gallery File:New HQ command.PNG|The Spy Headquarters after the release of the Command Room. File:New HQ after Dojo Courtyard added.jpg|The Spy HQ after Dojo Courtyard and a blank screen was added. File:New hq.PNG|The Spy Headquarters without the Command Room entrance. File:Spy Headquarters.PNG|The Spy Headquarters before the addition of the Cove and Forest. File:Old PSA HQ.png|The old P.S.A. Headquarters. File:Entrance to Command_Room.PNG|The cabinet in the HQ which leads to the Command Room. File:Hqdecorated.png|The Spy Headquarters decorated for the first time ever at the Christmas Party 2008. File:HQ HP 09.png|The HQ decorated for the Holiday Party 2009. Club Penguin Hq after popcorn bomb.jpg|The HQ after the Popcorn bomb explosion.The Popcorn went all the way in to the Ski Village Mages.jpg|One Of The Old HQ's Party Newgadgetpenguin.png|A new agent on Home Page, it may be for the EPF. SWF *Spy Headquarters